


Being Summoned For The Right Partner

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After being summoned out of lust, a certain Demoness has her way with her summoner.





	Being Summoned For The Right Partner

Stepping out of the summoning circle that had been placed in front of her, the young demoness chuckled to herself. “It’s been quite a long time since anyone has bothered to summon a demon out of lust. I wonder what form I’ve taken this time around…” Dragging her tongue along her soft lips, a quiet purr rumbled in her throat. When she finally opened her eyes, she was able to see a young woman sitting in the middle of her bed. There was a mirror to the woman’s left and the demoness could see herself in it.

The black eyes with an icy blue iris were easily contrasted by the deep and fiery red hair that spanned from the top of her head down to the middle of her back. Two horns protruded out from of her head from above her ears and curled in a single circle before straightening out and pointing toward her forehead, one on each side of her head. Her skin was a fair shade of white with just a small bit of darkness to it, almost like she had been out to tan recently. Her hands drifted to her large breasts, cupping them and feeling just how heavy they were compared to the last form she was in. Of course, with a quick turn, she was also able to see that her rear end was just a perky and full as her breasts were. “My my… I didn’t think I’d be  _ this  _ beautiful stepping through into another’s chambers.”   
  


Her black eyes drifted to the woman that was sitting on the bed in front of her, finally giving her the attention that she probably demanded and desired immensely. She opened her mouth to speak and immediately closed it. There was something different about this woman and it was clear on just a first glance. The woman sitting in front of her had an impressively large cock sitting between her legs and was  _ almost  _ just as beautiful as she was. It made her heart flutter and her pussy quiver to know that she was going to be sharing a bed with someone this stunning.   
  
“I assume you’re the one who summoned me here tonight.” The demoness brought her right hand to her chest and gently pressed her fingers against the top of her breasts, her smile fading for just a moment. “My name is… In your tongue, it would be… Soleem.” Soleem shrugged her shoulder for a moment before a thin tail flickered behind her rear end, catching both her attention and then of the woman that had summoned her here. “Oh, this is just going to be a wonderful night, isn’t it?~”   
  
Without waiting for her partner to say a word, Soleem snapped her fingers and a vortex of flame flickered around her body before she appeared on the bed behind the woman that summoned her. Her large breasts pressed against the woman’s back as she placed a quick and tender kiss against her cheek .”I’m all yours for the night sweetheart… For the next twelve hours, I belong to you…” Soleem’s arms slowly wrapped around the woman’s neck, her left hand reaching down and gently dragging her long nail along the hardened shaft that stood in front of her. “You and this wonderful-looking cock.~”

However, her partner only quivered in place as she continued to tease her. It was adorable until she heard the woman clear her throat. “Come now, don’t be shy, Dear. A woman as beautiful as you? With a cock  _ this  _ big?~” A quiet laugh tried to escape her lips, but Soleem kept herself quiet as she slowly wrapped her hand around the stranger’s shaft. “I’m sure that any woman in existence would be excited to be fucked by this.” She didn’t make a move when she felt that thick shaft throb between her fingers. It was hot to the touch and almost like it demanded to be inside of her.   
  
“Tell you what…”

Soleem quickly pulled her hand away from her summoner’s shaft and vanished into flames once again, appearing in the woman’s lap, facing away from her a moment later. Her thin tail flicked back and forth through the air between them as she teasingly wiggled her hips from side to side. The feeling of having that heated member pressing against her plump ass cheeks caused her lips to curl into a clear and lustful smile. “How about I take control for now since you seem a bit nervous? Everyone is with their first orgasm with a demon. It only makes sense.~”

With a fluidity to her movements that could only be described as beauty perfected in dance, she leaned herself back just enough to place her head against her summoner’s shoulder. Of course, Soleem made sure that her newly acquired horn didn’t poke or harm the person she was here to be with. It would leave a stain on her record that would never disappear. But with one quick glance, she could see a beautiful and genuine smile on the other woman’s face. At that moment, her heart froze and she felt the fire in her magic almost freeze over as well. Just for a split second, the smile that accentuated the woman’s beautiful features was enough to make a demoness feel like she was in love.

But once that moment was gone, so was the feeling of love. It was quickly replaced with lust once again.

And Soleem didn’t hesitate to scoot her plump rear end back enough to force that throbbing member into her tight cunt. Her tongue dragged along her lips once again as she closed her black eyes and allowed her body to soak in the pleasure and bliss that both of them were feeling. However, after a few seconds of just breathing and feeling those perky breasts and erect nipples press against her back, Soleem at back up once again, ready to take charge of this night and enjoy it to the fullest. “Oh, this night is going to be wonderful. It’s been millennia since I’ve had a dick  _ this perfect  _ fill me up.~”

A cynical chuckle left her lips as she slowly started to lift her hips. There was absolutely no reason to take things quickly. Having twelve whole hours together with this woman, Soleem planned to enjoy each and every second of it with this captivating cock buried inside of her in some way. The feeling of this thick shaft dragging against her inner walls was almost addicting just at the slow pace she was setting. But when Soleem dropped her hips back down,  _ impaling _ herself back onto it, addicting didn’t even begin to describe how it felt anymore.

The loud roar of a moan that erupted from her throat would easily be heard by the neighbors if this woman had any. Her tail stuck straight up into the air as her plump rear end sat perfectly against this woman’s lap. But her black eyes rolled into the back of her head and her heart immediately began to race in her chest. “Fuuuuuuck…. Okay… Twelve hours will  _ not _ be enough with a cock like yours…” Soleem didn’t care to mention the fact that her pussy was quivering and shaking around this member with a sense of need and desire that she hadn’t felt in ages. All that mattered was the fact that this woman remained silent other than the moan that slipped from her lips and was easily dwarfed in sound by her own.

In less than a moment, Soleem had her hips back in the air and slamming back down on the woman’s lap. Stuffing herself with this summoner’s dick over and over again was the only way that she knew how to get the pleasure that her body craved at this moment. She didn’t have to look back at her summoner’s face or hear the sounds of bliss that were leaving her. As long as she was able to feel her own pleasure, Soleem was more than happy with the luck that gave her this summoner tonight.

As her teeth sank into her lower lip, her tail started to wave back and forth in the air once again. Almost like a pet’s, it became quite obvious just  _ how much _ she was enjoying this only after a few minutes. “I didn’t think a human’s dick could feel this nice anymore… Most of you don’t compare to those in the stone ages… They lived off their masculinity and adrenaline. But you?” She turned her head just enough to glance back at the woman’s face, seeing it twisted in a sense of pleasure that almost rivaled her own. “Well,  _ most _ of the humans today don’t get to feel this good.”

The more she bounced, the faster she moved her hips and forced the throbbing member into her time and time again, and the louder her moans grew, the less caring Soleem became. The blue iris in her eyes began to glow as she felt her summoner’s cock start to pulse inside of her like it was going to explode and let loose. Her moans only grew louder as she gave in to the pleasure and ecstasy that coursed through her body until both her and the woman that brought her into this world reached the height of their bliss.

Soleem’s head tilted back and her tongue rolled out of her mouth, all while her tail curled around the woman’s neck but didn’t tighten. It was instinct for her at this point to hold onto her partner in some way as they came together. But the sense of being filled with such thick, hot, fertile cum sent her over the moon with just how good it felt. Her teeth clenched and her breath hissed out between them as her inner walls clamped down tightly around the cumming member. Though, Soleem didn’t stop moving her hips, doing her best to milk the cock of every drop of cum that she could possibly manage.

On the other hand, she could feel each and every drop of cum sloshing around inside of her womb as she continued to bounce her ass on the woman’s lap. Though, Soleem was quick to turn her head and see that her partner for the night seemed like she could keep going but would need a moment to gather her mind. Her soft lips curled into a sultry smirk before she vanished into flames once again, appearing kneeling over the woman’s lap with their lips only inches apart. “I may have gone a bit overboard due to the shock of just how  _ good _ you felt inside of me. But, don’t you think that means I’m going to be here forever. You need to enjoy your time with me while you have it.~”

Without a single moment of hesitation between the two, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss that made Soleem’s tail flick back and forth in the air once again. Her arms slowly looped around the woman’s neck as she closed her eyes, surprised that her horns weren’t becoming an issue with this woman. Granted, Soleem knew that her form was determined by what her summoner wanted more than anything else at the moment they chanted the spell. So, maybe this was just a side effect of the woman knowing exactly what she wanted. Of course, that was something to ask before she left.

For now, Soleem was more than happy to pull away from the woman’s lips and simply gaze into her perfectly browned eyes, drinking in the beauty that they carried. “To think a demoness like me would find themselves lucky to be summoned by a human like you. I wonder if there’s some secret to the chant that brought me here…” Instead of actually questioning things, Soleem gently pushed her partner down onto her back, their breasts squishing together as she laid on top of her for just a moment. “I’ll need to ask before I leave in the morning.”   
  
Her tongue dragged along her lips for just a moment before she lowered herself down to the woman’s breasts. Without saying another word, Soleem wrapped her lips around her nipple and suckled on it, purposefully teasing her partner and earning a shrill moan from her. Of course, it only pushed her to do the same with the other breast, earning yet another moan from her. She closed her black eyes and didn’t pull away when her summoner’s hands made their way onto her left horn and the top of her head. It was a sweet gesture and pushed Soleem to circle her tongue around the sensitive nub that was in her mouth.

Still, she said nothing as she moved back to the original breast she started on. Instead, she slowly dragged her long nails along her partner’s silky smooth skin, enjoying the way the woman’s stomach reacted to her touch and the way she could see a thin trail of red forming along the fair skin. Soleem’s lips curled into a smile as she bit down on the nipple that was in her mouth, happily cupping her partner’s free breast and relishing in the sweet moan that radiated from her lips. A few of her long nails gently sank into the soft skin she held, while her thumb simply grazed over the nipple and teased it.

The sounds that left her partner for the night were music to Soleem’s ears. It seemed almost everything about this woman was simply made for her current body. And there wasn’t a single thing wrong with that in the demoness’ mind. She was far too happy to watch the woman’s face twist in rapture while playing with both of her breasts. Of course, it probably didn't help that her tail had made its way between their legs and down the woman’s thick shaft, wrapping around it and slowly pumping it.

“Does it feel good to be teased like this, Dear? It took me decades to perfect using any tail that I was given by my summoner. But to wrap mine around your cock? I must admit… Feeling the heat that radiates from it is almost enough to make me want to take it into my mouth and discover how it tastes.~” A quiet, sultry, and seductive laugh rumbled in Soleem’s throat as she closed her eyes once again, pulling her lips away from the breast in her mouth with a loud suction sound. Though, she quickly flicked her tongue against both of her nipples before slowly crawling down her body, leaving a trail of gentle and admiring kisses along the way, stopping only when she felt the hard cock that her tail was wrapped around drag against her neck, a thin trail of precum moving along with it. “You don’t need to tell me how it feels to have something like this happen to you. If you didn’t like it, I wouldn’t be able to feel your precum against my neck, would I?”

Soleem didn’t waste a single moment in lowering herself just enough to wrap her lips around the tip of the heated member. Even with her thin tail still wrapped around the base of it, she made sure to swirl her tongue around what she had in her mouth while keeping her eyes locked on her summoner’s. Little by little, she took inch after inch into her mouth and eventually into her throat. But nothing stopped her steady pace until she finally reached the base, a large bulge in her neck and her nose pressed against the woman’s pelvis. Instead of screaming or gagging around it, Soleem simply smiled and pressed her tongue against the underside of the rigid shaft.

Of course, she could taste the precum that was still streaked along her neck, enjoying the slightly sweet taste that came with it. But she didn’t care much for it as she kept her tail wrapped around the base, using it as a makeshift cockring to keep the woman from cumming right away. Soleem quickly started to swallow around every inch of the massive member that was plugging her throat. Even as she began to bob her head along just a few inches of it, she could hear the sweet moans that left the woman she was with.

It made her heart flutter to hear such melodic sounds leave a human. Especially one that had managed to summon her for a night of fun. Though, after a few moments of keeping a slow and steady pace, Soleem coiled her tongue around what she could of the thick dick while her head still moved. The woman’s hands were still on her head and horn, and she was quickly reminded of that fact when her head suddenly tilted to the left and her vision became crooked. But that didn’t stop her from taking each and every inch of this woman’s member as deep into her throat as she could time and time again.

Her tongue stayed firmly wrapped around the rigid member as she felt it throb and pulse against her tail, clearly trying to explode and fill her mouth and throat with her seed. It was a thought that part of her simply adored. Being able to get a proper taste of the cum that had filled her womb and be able to savor it. However, the rest of her wanted this to last. Soleem  _ craved _ being able to make her time with this woman not end any time soon. Whether it meant being able to have this delicious cock all to herself or just being with this woman. As long as it didn’t end in the twelve hours she had been summoned for.

After a moment of keeping her head at the base of her partner’s shaft, feeling it pulse in her throat, Soleem pulled herself off of it with a wet  _ pop _ . She chuckled to herself as she watched it twitch in the grip of her tail. “Come now, dear… You can’t think we’re done already, can you? We’ve got twelve hours to spend together. I don’t want you to be done after just two orgasms.” She paused for just a moment as she felt the grip on her horn get just a bit tighter and shakier. It made things very clear that her summoner was going to have a ruined orgasm if she kept up the teasing. Something that she  _ hated  _ doing to those she spent precious time with. Soleem’s tongue slowly dragged along her soft lips before she opened her mouth and closed her eyes. In an instant, her tail unraveled itself from around the needy shaft and she was gifted with exactly what she expected.

Thick ropes of cum landed against her face, painting her with warm strands of white spunk that made her lips curl into a smile. However, when a few ropes of cum landed against her tongue, she was  _ finally  _ able to get a true taste of the seed that was starting to settle inside of her. Soleem kept her mouth open, refusing to close it until she had managed to collect the very last drop of cum that she had felt she earned. It’s what she was summoned for, after all. Luckily, more and more strands of cum managed to land on her tongue and almost fill her mouth as her head was held to the side just a little bit more.

Soleem had no clue or care just how long this woman’s orgasm had lasted, but she didn’t care as she felt the heat radiate from the dozen strands of cum painting her face. It certainly helped her not worry about it as she kept her mouth open and playfully and purposefully sloshed the cum around inside of her mouth, playing with it to tease her partner while she could. She didn’t even bother to close her lips to swallow it down, wanting to put on a show for the woman she was with. Though a quiet whine did leave her when her horn was suddenly used to yank her into a deep and passionate kiss with her summoner.

Instead of complaining about the hard and throbbing shaft that pressed against her stomach, Soleem wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss as much as she could. There was no reason to ruin this moment as she could still taste the perfectly sweet cum in the back of her throat. Part of her hoped that her partner could taste it as well during their kiss. But once she pulled away from her summoner’s lips, her own curled into a loving smile and her tail flicked back and forth in the air in pure excitement. “I’ll make you a deal that you won’t be able to turn down. If you can last two more rounds, I’ll make a contract with you that makes me your demoness for the rest of your life. Think you can handle it?~”

Soleem didn’t wait for an answer as she wrapped her tail around the woman’s cock once again, doing her best to make sure that it didn’t go soft until she was done with her. Two more orgasms would be easy for her to accomplish. Especially as she plopped herself down in her partner’s lap and forced her plump rear end to wrap around the rigid member. “Oh!” She brought her finger into the air and smiled as she pointed directly at the woman’s chest. “You can cum anywhere you want on my body during these next two orgasms. So, don’t be scared to speak up or touch wherever you want to blow your load.~”

Her hips started to slowly rock back and forth as she brought her hands to her summoner’s sides. It wasn’t in an attempt to tease the woman but instead to just have something to hold on to as she worked her way into the third orgasm. But, Soleem wasn’t against the fact that she could feel the woman’s hands moving along her stomach and up to her own large breasts. Not a word was said as her large mounds were cupped and played with by this woman. At least, not until she pinched and gently pulled on Soleem’s nipples. “If you want to cum on my breasts, you just need to say so, beautiful. I’m your demoness for the night. And if you play your cards, right… For the rest of your life.~”


End file.
